Aircraft cabin seats are used for flight attendant safety and comfort during taxi, takeoff, landing, and inflight rest periods. Useable volumetric space on an aircraft may be limited for large, bulky seats. Additionally, seats should not hinder ingress and egress for passengers in the event of an emergency. Aircraft cabin seats may be used for long periods of time and longer duration flights. An uncomfortable cabin seat may cause pain and/or discomfort for the crew on an aircraft.
Backrests on many cabin seats as well as other fixed seats are near vertical in some instances. However, seats with more pitched backs tend to be more comfortable for longer durations. Seats built into aircraft and other structures may not have space for a replacement seat with reclining capabilities. Reclining seats may also add weight in aircraft installations to accommodate the moving parts.